Soul burners
Warm sunlight flittered into my bedroom through the window on the far wall, cascading and shining off the wooden floorboards. The bed, which was positioned opposite of the window, was just in reach of the intruding rays. A single beam of sun beat upon an eyelid, furiously trying to make itself the first thing seen once I awoke. The little ray managed to get it's way, for when my eyelid sleepily cracked, it invaded my eye in a blinding manner. Squinting it back closed, my body forced itself up until it was seated, legs crisscrossed on the pale blue sheets. My body reacted to waking up in a groggy way, only being able to move with a strong will. Untangling my legs, I slipped them over the side of the bed and into some slippers. I stood, making sure to balance myself, before trudging towards the door. I rubbed my eyes while walking downstairs, constantly reminding myself not to skip a step. Stepping off the last step, I suddenly rolled on something, falling forwards and onto the carpet with a loud 'oof!'. There's was a slight movement behind me, and rolling over to sit myself up, I realized I had released my Oshawott. I rubbed my knee, and he looked at me confusedly. "I'm fine.." I murmured back to him with a reassuring smile, before he looked back at me with a relieved grin. I stood back up, leaning down to pick up his pokéball, wondering why it had been out here in the first place. Only moments later did my little brother run into the living room, carrying as many pokéballs his little arms could carry, accompanied by an Emolga, a Togepi, and a Vaporeon. All three pokémon skidded into the room, fast on his heels as they followed. The four stopped in front of Oshawott and I, unsure of what to do. "What are you doing with so many of my pokémon?!" I questioned, taking a few of the balls from him. He just looked at me innocently, big blue eyes staring up while a smile was plastered onto his lips. As a 6 year old, he constantly gets into things he probably shouldn't, but manages to charm himself out of punishments. It's ridiculous how often he does it, actually. "I just wanted to see the pretty pets!" He stated his alibi, before continuing. "Please let me keep them out!" He pleaded, tugging at the hem of my shirt sleeve. "Okay okay fine, whatever, just no more!" I said, taking the rest of the pokéballs from him while I spoke. He seemed happy with the decision as he ran towards the door, slipping on his boots before opening the door and scampering outside with the creatures. "Be careful!" I called out after him, placing the pokéballs on the couch for the time being, deciding to keep Oshawott out for a little bit. We walked into the kitchen to see breakfast made for me, my mother still at the stove as she made herself something. I sat down at the table, yawning lightly from still being sleepy. "Looks like someone didn't get enough sleep, hm?" My mother asked with a little chuckle. "Guess not." I said back, beginning to eat the waffles that were prepared for me. "It's a shame, then, because I remember you telling me something about catching more pokémon with your friends today.." She reminded me with a smile, turning around while putting her own plate on the table. "Oh, I completely forgot!" I shouted back, eating as fast as I could. "I need to get ready!" I mumbled through a mouth of breakfast, syrup dripping from one of my lips. I stood quickly, thanking her for the food as I dashed upstairs, skidding around the corner of the hallway until I reached my doorframe. I opened the door and quickly got dressed while Oshawott still made his way up the stairs, moving his little legs up each step with caution. I reached out and snatched up my bag off the hook it hung upon, ripping one of the pockets in the process. A couple antidotes fell out, along with a burn heal. I grumbled while I reached down to pick them up, placing them on my bedside table, deciding to fix the pocket later. After tying my shoelaces up, I stood and ran out of my room, almost knocking over the water type pokémon on my way out. "C'mon! We're gonna be late!" I said, scooping him up as I trotted back down the stairs. I exited my house, passing my brother with the three pokémon that he had wanted to play with, continuing onto route 1 where my friends said they'd meet me. Sure enough, the two were waiting there for me. Jessica had her Jolteon, and Richey had his Watchog, the two playing on the path. Jessica and Richey were both prepared with their bags slung over their shoulders, ready to catch some new pokémon. We all greeted eachother once I approached, exchanging hellos and such like that. Right as we were about to head out, the two brought up a topic that interested me. "We saw a chandelure making it's way into your town.." Richey murmured quietly. "And you know what they say about Chandelures.." He finished, his voice trailing off towards the end of his sentence. "The soul burners.." I whispered back, now knowing that someone in my town was meant to pass soon. I took a moment to think, before passing off the idea. "Well, maybe it was just going the wrong way. C'mon, lets not worry about it." I said, walking forwards ahead of my friends. They caught up with me in a few moments, our pokémon trailing behind us. During our trip, I managed to catch a Minccino, a Yamask, and a Tympole. It was just about dusk when I returned home, and Oshawott trudged behind me sleepily. We had been out all day, after all, and I was tired too. I hopped up onto my front step, almost slipping off; I was about to turn the door knob, when something out of the corner of my eye caught my attention. It was a faint bluey- purple glow, high up in one of the trees. Chandelure. It was at my house. My house. Was someone in my family meant to die soon? No, it couldn't be. My mother? It was hanging on a branch outside of her window. No. I rushed inside quickly, throwing my bag down as I rushed halfway up the stairs, shouting for my mother. "Mom! Mom, are you here?!" I called, tears welling in my eyes as I expected the worst. She hurriedly came from her room, meeting me at the top of the stairs. She held me as I hugged her tightly, confused. "What's wrong??" She questioned, pulling me away to look at me. "Are you okay?" She asked after, pushing my hair back. I nodded back lightly, relieved she was alive. I wiped away a tear gently, sighing lightly as my heart beat quickly. "No ,I'm fine, just.. Tired, I guess.. I missed you." I said back, hugging her again as I came up with an excuse to not worry her. I went up stairs after that, returning Oshawott to his pokéball as I placed it on my bedside table. I changed into pajamas, proceeding to crawl into bed. I didn't sleep very well, to be honest, as I was still shaken up about the whole thought mom was dead ''situation. The next day I wasn't greeted with another sun beam to the eye. I rolled out of bed and walked to the window to check the weather, which was rainy. Nothing bad, a slight drizzle it seemed at most. That wouldn't stop me from going on a walk with a couple of my water types; they would love it, actually. I grabbed Oshawott from my table, then Vaporeon, which my mother must have brought up last night, from my basket. I got dressed in a sweater and jeans and headed downstairs, slipping out of the door. I glanced up to my mothers window reluctantly, relieved to see the Chandelure no longer there, and thinking back to how I had seen her folding laundry just moments before. The two pokémon I had brought were soon released, seemingly becoming happier with the damp, humid atmosphere. We began off on a walk around town, stopping to skip stones into the harbor once we got there. The rain had began to come down a little harder, but still remained a drizzle. Lightning flashed off in the distance, and there was a faint rumble of thunder, but it hadn't been close, so I put off the thought. While we were walking, there was suddenly a loud crash, and a bright light. It had blinded me more than the beam of light did the day before. I jolted awake in bed, panting hard. It took me a moment to become familiar with my surroundings, shaken from my slumber. I glanced around, Oshawotts pokéball on the ground. Checking the clock, I learned it was only 6:42 AM, however, I couldn't fall back asleep. Later that morning, I sat up in bed, seemingly fallen asleep after I thought I couldn't. I rubbed my chest gently as I had heartburn, which wasn't fun to wake up to, might I add. I walked through my already open door and made my way downstairs. My brother sat slumped over on the couch, clicking through cartoons, though he seemed upset. I said hello, but he ignored me. '''He was probably told no about something..' I thought to myself, walking into the kitchen. My mom had already cleaned up breakfast, which was odd for her not to wait for me. She seemed busy, so I didn't bother talking with her before walking outside. It was rainy. Thunder crashed close to home as lightning littered the sky, so I walked back inside, closing the sliding glass door gently on my way in. My mother looked over confused, before going back to her work. I decided just to head back upstairs and try to relax, because the heartburn had begun to hurt pretty badly. I rubbed at my chest again, feeling the frayed material of my sweater. I continued upstairs until I stopped in my doorframe. My sweater? Frayed material? I looked down and gasped. My chest bore a hole that looked like it had rugged it's way around my sweater. The wound was bruised badly, and blood had stained around it. My hands began to shake and quiver as I began to call out for my mother. "Mom! Mom, please, come quick!" I shouted, tears starting to fall from my eyes. I ran downstairs after there was no response, dashing to her quickly. "Mom! I've hurt myself; I-I don't know how.. H-help! Pl-..plea.." My voice dropped as she still didn't turn around, unfazed by my pleas for help. That's when the memories started to flood back. The walk, the rain, the lightning; it wasn't a dream. I was walking, with Oshawott and Vaporeon. We were by the harbor. I started to be able to see my thoughts more clearly, making out the pictures of what happened. The noise, the flash; lightning. Was I struck by lightning? I stared down at the hole my chest wore, the skin singed around it. I was right. The chandelure had been going the wrong way; It went to my moms window instead of mine. "The spirits burned up in its ominous flame lose their way and wander this world forever." -Pokédex Entry on Chandelure, Pokémon Black and White 2 by munchkimooo Category:Pokemon Category:In-world